Frozen Era
by CloudyNaru
Summary: When a ninja leaves their village all the secrets leave too. Kasumi got banished because of the mistake of her father and now she has no where to go without some one saying she will end up like her father, a disrespected good for nothing missing nin. The power she has can get her far but maybe it won't get her far enough. [SasukexOC]
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **ONE**.

* * *

The tears slowly rolled down and carefully dripped softly on the river. She never believed that this would become of her life. Her father and mother disrespected and dead, leaving her banished from the village.

She knew that shinobi villages had an order that was to be respected but it astounded her that they would kick a 14 year old brand new chunin out of the village. Her eyes were rimmed red from tears as she glared at her reflection. Her head no longer adorned the mist headband and the short black and white ninja kimono had a rip on the sleeve and the shorts underneath where ripped. The fishnet stocking sported holes and her ninja sandals were run down.

The little money she had was low and her stomach was twisting in hunger. Rage coursed through her body and she let out a scream.

Immediately she felt a chakra presence. She cursed to herself and pulled out a kunai. Jumping to the tree she hid her chakra signature and waited for the person to come to view.

Footsteps came lightly into range and a man, early thirties, clearly a traveler, with no ninja skills obvious because of the lack of weapon pouch and head band.

The girl clicked her tongue and gripped the kunai. She was at a split road. Her ninja way of not hurting the innocent or being able to eat and stay alive.

Not thinking she jumped down to the man, kicking the insides of his knees then grabbing one arm and placing the kunai to the back of his head. The man's breath went jagged as the metal touched his neck.

The young girl applauded herself at the smoothness of her technique. But her inner pat on the back was interrupted by the sound of the man talking, "Wh-who are you, what do you want?" She pulled his arm back farther causing him to wince in pain.

"Wouldn't that kinda kill the moment if I told you who I was, but if you must know what I want is money." She growled out and the man nodded getting his free hand to fish in his pocket. He threw out coins and his shaking hand went back to his side. "Please don't kill me." He pleaded and the girl's eyes went soft. Maybe she was turning into her father. She shook her head not excepting that. Quickly she knocked the man out and set him up comfortably against a tree. Grabbing the money from the ground she looked around to see exactly where she was. The trees were abundant and the water on the horizon she came from was gone. "Land of the fire…" She whispered to herself and went to the man's stuff.

She poked around and soon found an apple and chips. "Jackpot!" She smiled and took a bite from the apple. She chewed it fast trying to get the food but savored the flavor.

The young girl sat on the dirt road and began to think as she ate. _This man had to be going somewhere. If so that means there has to be a village close by._

The girl placed the chips in her bag as she threw her apple core in the forest. She turned to the way the man was heading and stretched her arms. "I guess I'll be heading this way."

She jumped tree to tree heading to wherever she could find and then it came to view. She didn't know what to do honestly. No Shinobi village would take her would they?

The question kept her on the tree as she stared at the giant wooden wall. Fear took over her, she had no idea what she would do with her life. She was a walking train wreck, she just went against her ninja way and hurt that poor man for what? Money and an apple.

She just wanted to be home in her bed and cry. It wasn't right for a ninja to be so weak but that's all that she felt was weakness pouring over her.

"Oi!" A voice interrupted her thoughts and caused her to jump. She was so distracted she didn't even think to remember there would be ninja around, "Hey! Girl are you okay do you need help?" She looked down from the tree to see a man with a Leaf village head band and a green vest on. She inspected his face and saw a large scar across his nose and brown hair up in a pony tail. "Excuse-" As he began to talk again she jumped from the tree and stood in front of him.

"Hello I'm Iruka are you lost? I sensed a chakra right outside the wall and well…" The man who introduced himself as Iruka introduced. He studied the girl and pitied her. Her face was washed with dark circles under her eyes. Her long dark brown hair was in disarray, and clothes ripped. Then it clicked. The hazel eyes and the battle kimono. He heard a message from the hidden mist that a girl named Kasumi Momochi was banished from the village.

"You need to come with me." Iruka's voice went hard and the girl now known as Kasumi knew she was in some deep shit. She sighed and was pulled into the village. She didn't she much as she was pulled roof top to roof top but from what she did see it was comforting. Safe people in a safe village.

Before she knew she was pulled into a tower and was in front of the Hokage himself. "Well that was fast." She mumbled sarcastically.

The old man studied the girl Iruka brought and then dismissed the sensei. "Who are you?" the Hokage asked and gave him a dumbfounded look.

"I don't want to step out of line seeing I may already be in trouble, but that Iruka guy just told you so you may be too old for this job," Kasumi began and the Hokage chuckled.

"You have quite the mouth," He began and placed a pipe in his mouth. Kasumi just shrugged, "I know Iruka told me but I would like you to introduce yourself."

"Uh well, I am Kasumi Momochi." She said quietly almost afraid to be hurt for her name. She wasn't like this. She was as much a wise ass as she was a hard ass but what happened the past few weeks had just drained her.

"Momochi," The Third Hokage began making Kasumi tap her fingers against the side of the chair she was sitting in, "Zabuza Momochi." The Hokage said after a few seconds.

The tapping of fingers against the wood chair stopped and the air chilled. Kasumi took a sharp intake of breath. "My father." She said quietly.

"Tell me why you're here Kasumi." Kasumi almost winced at how straight forward that was. She racked her brain with excuses until she just blurted, "My story? That may take long."

"We have till I'm dead." The old man answered and she hung her head in defeat, "So you better hurry." She almost wanted to smile at the joke but she kept her head down.

"Child." HIs voice turned from warm to stern and Kasumi looked up with tearful eyes and his stature went soft again in pity.

"Yes, Zabuza Momochi was my father. 3 years ago the village thought he was taken by missing nin and killed. Cause apparently would always die and never tell the tale of Zabuza the demon." Kasumi gave a dry laugh at the nickname the village gave her father when they found out about him, "No one knew he was alive until he actually died a month ago in the land of the waves. When they did the village was furious but no more furious than my clan."

Kasumi looked up at the Hokage and his questioning look. "My clan, known as the Ryūnoko clan. We are known for the special summon of dragon's. Only that of a pure bloodline can. Young they will give the child the seal on their forearm. With the seal comes their weapon and the seal for their dragon summon." The Hokage looked shocked that this clan was still alive.

"I on the other hand still got the seal. The elders loved Zabuza and thought he could teach sword skills to those whose weapon were a blade. So in return I have the seal. I can't unlock it though and despite what you think I have no real plus to it like healing just really good chakra control," Kasumi rolled up her sleeve and her pale forearm suddenly had a seal across it, "We have to learn to cover it. We aren't allowed to show it off until we unlock it."

Kasumi performed simple hand signs and it was covered again. She rolled down her sleeve and looked to the Hokage, "Why are you here alone now though young one." The elder asked. The young girl's face turned sour.

"My mother was killed because it was found that she helped my father leave and the clan couldn't have that, and I was banished because they didn't want me to turn out like my father." She said only above a whisper and the Hokage looked at her in pity. Silence went on for a minute before the elder spoke again,

"What was your rank?"

The girl seemed to perk up and gave a small smile, "I was a new chunin actually."

The Hokage nodded, "What about in the academy?"

She thought for a second and looked him in the eyes, "3rd in my class. I wasn't the best at academics, my ninjutsu was mediocre, and my weapon usage was slightly above average. What put me over the top was my Taijutsu," She began her smile growing in confidence, "My clan has a special style called the Dansu no doragon style, or the dancing dragon. Oh and the fact that I have a specialty in ice. I never got to train with it cause I learned I has only a year ago."

The Hokage was impressed to say the least. This girl will be a master with a weapon and a summon with an affinity for ice. She may not be the strongest but she could be something.

"What do you want, Kasumi Momochi, what is your goal." The old man asked.

Kasumi closed her eyes and smiled, "I want to help those who lost their most precious people. I won't hurt the innocent cause that is my ninja way."

The Hokage smiled impressed and looked at the young kunoichi, "You could be as powerful as one of the legendary sannin if you truly work at it."

That caught Kasumi's attention causing her eyes to glow, "Seriously?"

The Third nodded and continued, "I want you in this village as one of my ninja. I can't put you on a chunin team cause clearly I don't know your true power but I will place you on a genin team."

Kasumi was speechless and wanted to pinch herself to see if this was actually happening.

"I would place you on one of the newer teams but they are newer and I don't doubt your power. I would say Team 7 because they are quite skilled but there might be tension seeing they were the team that knew your father," The Hokage began but then as if a light went off in his head he leaned forward, "Actually I have the perfect team."

"I can't believe this is happening. I thank you Hokage-sama. But is it alright if my last name is kept a secret?" Kasumi asked still in shock. She honestly didn't believe anyone would take her cause of her name.

The Hokage nodded and pulled something from his desk, "Kasumi, I pronounce you an official ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village." Lord Third handed her a black head band which she took graciously and tied it around her head. She pulled her long hair from under it to make it look nice and frame the metal and she had her two small twin buns on her head and two strands in the front framing the metal logo.

"I have sent someone to go and get the team leader of your new team." The Hokage said and this cause Kasumi to smile large, and she stood.

"Hokage-sama?" She asked. The Hokage hummed as he took a smoke.

Do you think I still could meet the team that took down my bastard father?"

The Hokage met her eyes and smiled, "I think you will very soon."

* * *

 **Hello! I'm so glad to write my first story but I should clear somethings up…**

 **-NO THIS GIRL WILL NOT BE SOME GOD LIKE PERSON LIKE NARUTO OR SASUKE! I want to keep this real. Yes Kasumi will be very powerful but she will train for it. Trust me we don't need another overpowered person for this story.**

 **-It is weird to think of Zabuza in a way to have a kid but I plan to have backstory of why he faked dying but this is a fanfic for a reason so have some damn imagination**

 **-Yes this will timeskip for shippuden. I have a plan….**

 **-There will be more clan info like how it came to be. More about Dragons and summoning and what not please just bear with me.**

 **-No she won't be on team 7 and how I work this is gonna be weird and new so please don't hate but if it is stupid I'll try to fix it.**

 **-I plan on doing the chunin exams if it fits the plot. If it doesn't then I will find a way to at least incorporate it.**

 **That is all! I hope to update as much as I can please like and review and until next time!**


End file.
